<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无何 | It Just Comes And Goes by Rongwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547143">无何 | It Just Comes And Goes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu'>Rongwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil's Disciple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, To Be Continued, 未完</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>某些脑补片段，未完</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard/Anthony, 理查德/安东尼</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无何 | It Just Comes And Goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>安东尼•安德森神父的黑袍子上落了一只小蚂蚁。他抬头看看风吹摇摆的梧桐树，又看看那个在他肩上投下细长影子的小东西。</p>
<p>他拎起墙边的水桶，向井走去，熟练地将桶系上，汲来大半桶，然后转身回到门廊中间。</p>
<p>假如在过往，朱迪已经挽着她的裙子，提着空水桶，轻快地来过院子一趟，说明晚饭快好了。</p>
<p>安东尼端出热得差不多的菜羹，切下一些面包。他已经饿了，作为一位普渡众生兼干农活时不时还提起枪守卫村镇的全能的牧师来说，他虽然不再年轻，但依然是健康挺拔的。他是一位真正的士兵和信使。</p>
<p>他考虑过很久。他咀嚼着面包，思路慢慢又回到了他的伴侣身上。她年轻，美丽的小鸟，飞到哪枝栖都是好的。她会值得人们的温柔，上帝的温柔。她终于可以不再需要他了。</p>
<p>他知道人们需要他。需要尽职尽责的神父。可谁需要安东尼•安德森呢？谁又曾发现过安东尼•安德森呢。</p>
<p>他咽下一口汤，突然感到忧愁。不是突然的阴影挡住阳光——尽管现在阳光确实在收敛，烛光的阴影更加清晰。而是一条鱼儿突然跳出海面。在他有些漫长的、坚忍的人生中，他从未认真看过海面以下的鱼群。他们美丽、黑暗，轻盈得像是雪花。</p>
<p>他的唇再次碰到面包时，他仿佛感觉到一个回忆里的吻。</p>
<p>理查德•道奇在四年前离开了小镇，至此没有出现。他并没有留给家族什么荣誉或是希望——一如既往。</p>
<p>他却来见安东尼，而且是快乐地来见，笑容比从刑场上下来那一次还要灿烂。他只说了一句话：“安德森先生，我代表魔鬼来感谢您。”</p>
<p>安东尼只能不语，毕竟他已经不再是完全的神职了，这鬼头还能怎么涮他呢。</p>
<p>理查德却突然收住笑容，看了他片刻，然后——轻轻地吻了他。</p>
<p>安东尼咬下一口面包，咀嚼着，直到它被一点点分解融化，咽下肚去。</p>
<p>他突然感觉到，兴许那一次吻以后，一切都变得不一样了。他也许在等待着马蹄声中归来的理查德，也许就在不久之后，也许要等上漫长的年岁，让他来告诉他。</p>
<p>他竟然有点期待战争。战争也许会带来魔鬼的消息，顺便把理查德也指引回这个小镇。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>守卫昏昏欲睡，他向来不会这么惫懒，但今晚监牢里的男人睡相实在是太有吸引力了，仿佛要把盯着他看的人也拽入梦乡。</p>
<p>他看起来年纪不大，或者说脸上特有的一种神采使他比实际上要显得年轻。现在他在梦中，跋扈的眉毛隐没在额发之下，犀利的双眼阖上了，喜好高谈阔论的嘴巴也紧紧抿成一线，甚至带着一种看来心伤的微微的笑纹。就守卫从他长官那儿有限的了解，他是韦伯斯特那儿的牧师。听起来就可笑，你见过哪一位牧师长这样？你见过哪一位牧师这样会玩牌？能一下猜中牌的，少说也是老手，是不务正业嬉游摔角之流。</p>
<p>但他很绅士，他不怕死，他像个神。得意洋洋而且无所顾忌的男人多的是，但在临死前依然如故的便不是太多。守卫以自己有限的经历，也无法理解他为什么在稻草上睡得如此安宁，甚至发出轻微的鼾声。月光是最后一次照耀他的脸庞，可他甚至骄傲而从容地走进了梦境中去——这也许也是他最后一次做梦。</p>
<p>守卫早已不再揣度别人，因看的血和冤太多了，在军队里他们思考的是怎么完成任务，而非减少他人的痛苦。他还是仔细地看着牧师，看着他略略歪斜的白色领结与垫在身下、粘上些灰的黑色大衣。然后他转过头，走向过道的另一端。</p>
<p>在他的老家，神职们可都是成群结队地领薪奉。就算在最偏远的乡下，人们吃不饱饭也都上教堂的。而牧师通常都是一副风干了的、面具似的表情，嘴里巴巴念着的都是些值得被诅咒的、风干了的鬼话，而非是什么活泼泼的玩笑。</p>
<p>这位安东尼——他只是太讨人喜欢了。按理说，死刑犯应当根本不会有兴趣跟看守聊天的。就算脑袋清楚的死刑犯，也应当是死盯着走来走去的守卫，无望地想象着自己摆脱掉桎梏然后逃离。可他只是跟他攀谈，好像在跟自己门口的园丁聊天。</p>
<p>守卫无法回应他更多话，而安东尼的聊天也没持续太久。日落之后，他随便吃了几口就把盘子撂在一边，然后就着草堆坐了下来。</p>
<p>守卫看着他，他垂着眼静静地杵在壁角，明天他将变成死尸——这使得守卫很伤感，也许他送走他以后，自己也将在后天的战场上，被土民的鸟枪一子儿打死呢？鲜血汩汩地往外流，一切欢乐和热气漏出了口唇，远去在天色下，变为一阵阵人世听不见的呻吟。</p>
<p>守卫轻轻摇了摇门扇，示意他把盘子带出来。他照做了。趁着这一会儿，守卫问道：“你是怎么成为牧师的呢？”</p>
<p>他抬起眼，也许是觉得特别，便好好儿地看了守卫。守卫无言地顿了顿，就说道：“您一定是一位好牧师。”他走开到门外，去合上它，他刚刚看到的是一种兄长般怜惜的眼神，这几乎使他想到小时候看过的图画上，神之子被牺牲的那种场面，那应当是慈悲者会有的眼神。</p>
<p>牧师却退回阴影里开口了：</p>
<p>“我本是家里最大的孩子，也是最没教养的一个。但是我小时候曾遇到一个好牧师。这是我最近才记起来的事，虽然我现在才记起，但在之前这些年，我心里确是有这种模糊的影子，才会去……为他人做些什么。所以我现在才会在这里。”</p>
<p>他不再出声，轻轻叹了口气，不一会儿竟扫净了一块儿地方睡下了。</p>
<p>他的确很宁静，也许是有所梦见，但脸庞却凝固着惨白的光，也许是提前预见了明天，所以已经在梦境里死了罢。</p>
<p>被人世抛弃的牧师在梦里看见了什么呢？其实方才守卫的问话在他心里激起了不小的水花。他既有赴死的决心，就觉得心里像一片海洋淹没，所有洋洋的水草或鱼群全都没入这片水下了。偶有飞鱼跃起，也很快回到水中，而他的目的就是忘掉水下的东西。他才不到三十岁，而这意味着什么呢？他这荒谬的一生，刚好适合在这里结束。毕竟三十岁以后，他可能就不会再像抛掉一枝才戴半天的野花一样，齐齐抛去自己的岁数了。</p>
<p>他不信希望，不信天堂，甚至不信魔鬼会在死时庇佑他。魔鬼不会助人。他只是帮助人看得清楚。自然，他也明白不会有人爱他，不会有爱拯救他。</p>
<p>可是这歌舞玩乐、遗世独立的一生又留下什么？在走向他生命终点的小镇之际，他能记起途中的什么东西？美人，美景，美酒，其他稍纵即逝的爱物？还是彻底的心伤，流浪和他人的葬歌？他在梦中突然意识到了，淘不出白色沙滩的海浪绝望地翻涌，终于露出森然的海床，在月光照映下荧荧发亮。月光随即被滔天的浪吞没，一切都漆黑起来。</p>
<p>他满足了。他仿佛擦亮了一星火光，照着自己空荡荡的胸腔。就算是为了他而喜笑，依靠他而活下去的艾茜，也许会为他明天的死而掉泪。但她会继续生活下去，她不会哭太久。他是如何残忍，把她从才获得几天的栖身之所中又赶出！但没关系，那是迟早要离开的地方不是吗？他这恶魔，要与不知从何处来的黑暗偕亡。没有人能杀死他，除非是所有人……居住在黑暗大地上的一辈人啊。他们可知道一命换一命的轶事？没有人值得爱，这就是他会为之落泪的原因啊。</p>
<p>他方才看见一条银色的鱼跳出了水面。他心突然安静，没等鱼消失回水中，他就牢牢把它抓住。鱼在他的手中疯狂地挣扎，仿佛心脏的搏动。他忽然一笑，守卫也许换下去了，也许是另一位守卫听见他如此笑了一声。他现在不单单是做梦，他是在一种自我催眠的境地里面，他紧张而昏昏然的头脑强烈地控制自己的灵魂——换句话说，他几乎在控制自己想要梦见的东西。</p>
<p>他突然看见了明月的光亮。他仿佛醒来了，听见了自己的笑。他听见有人问了一句“为什么”，听了一会儿，又听见一句：</p>
<p>“为什么呢？”</p>
<p>自言自语过后，他又沉入了梦中。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>